Takano and the girl
by amelia831
Summary: Takano was walking on the street all wet until he met a girl with long black hair with blue pure eyes.The problem is that she have amnesia and think that takano is her dad now (is kinda like yokozawa takafumi no baai light novels expect different)


**hi everyone i hope you enjoy it tho**

chapter 1:the girl

it was a rainig day on Marukawa Publish and everyone left,Takano another hand was working but stare at ritsu while he work but left to go to his next it was done he went to look outside if it raining(it still was) " damn it i didn't bring my umberlla oh well" takano step out the door and went runing to his apartment as fast as he could but then heared crying he check and follow the voice until he saw a little girl with long black hair and blood dripping to the went up to the girl " are you okay '' Takano stare at her as she stare up to him they were all wet but mostly the girl was soaking wet she nodded no as her pure blues eyes kept shut for once and look at takano "what your name" takano lend down and and let out a hand so she can stand up.

she almost lend out her hand and open her voice for once "my-..." until she faint and almost fell down to the ground but luckily takano grab her back " hey wake up" takano shake her 3 times until he relize that the girl blood was dripping fast he pick her up like a prince to her princess and ran to the that he waited until the doctor came "Masamune Takano" a strange man with a white coat (nowaki)waited takano came up to the doctor " is she all right" takano stare at him " oh she alright she just lost 10% of blood and amnesia but she okay are you the fathter of this girl" the doctor look at the papers of the clipbored " no i found her all alone on the sidewalk" takano look down as the doctor look at him " i see...well was she close by the carcarsh" the doctor look at him " no but i did saw smoke close to her why" takano look series and stare at him "well because a couple saw the carcarsh and report to the police,the police found two dead bodys and a picture of a family" the doctor show the picture to takano " thats the girl in the picture she was the one on the sidewalk" takano rethink when he met the girl the same face in the picture " yes but the police found out that the father and mother of this girl have no aunt or uncle or any grandparents she just the only child of this family"takano look down " oh i see then where you going to send her" takano look up to the doctor " well she be send to a orphan and stay there until she grown to be a women" the doctor look at the paper and saw takano sad " could i take care of her i be a great father to her" takano stare at him " okay but first i need paperwork and your inculd to be her father" the doctor left while takano doctor came back with some papers and give it to takano while he sign some was done as the doctor left and give to a person (court) and came back " the nurse is is gonna tak-" hiroki was walking to find nowaki until he spot him "NOWAKI!" hiroki was mad and nowaki saw him " uhh i need to go but the nurse is gonna come with the girl so i better hurry bye...by the way her name is mato" nowaki left takano and went to hiroki takano was confuse and waited until his eyes catch the girl.

They both went walking all the way to the apartment soaking wet " mister were we going" her blues eyes look at takano face " well were going to my apartment" takano kept his face on the sidewalk " oh that me that your my dad" her eyes kept looking at takano face " well actually-" takano was about to finish his sentence but " i can't wait to go our apartment dad" she smile like as dawn came takano saw the smile but was still walking until they were open the door and turn on the lights and walk to his coach " man am tired...mato maybe you should take a bath" takano point where the bathroom was " thanks dad it'll be fast okay" she smiling and went to the bathroom takano waited but he rethink what the doctor say(nowaki) (" maybe she call me dad because she had amnseia by the car crash and didn't know when she got out of their") takano thought about it then mato came out " ah that bath was relaxing dad is your turn" she walk to the and smile at him " oh okay i be right back " he walk to the bathroom while mato wait for him he toke off his clothes and turn on the water (" what am i pose to do with ritsu i know he love me but he like himself 10 years ago he still shy") takano thought annd turn off the water he dress walk out the door and saw mato sleeping (" was i in the bathroom too long") he walk up to her and touch her fore head (" she cold ") he pick her up and walk to his room as he lay her down on the other side and put her on the covers he went to the other side of the bed and put on his slid throught the bed and hug her so she could get warmth they both slept together until morning woke up at 5:00AM he left out the room and made breakfast to woke up and found herself on a bed (" did daddy pick me up her last night...?") she thought to her self until she smile something sweet as her stomach start to get hungry (" smell so sweet") she walk to the kitchen and saw her dad (takano) making something " dad what are you cooking" she try to look what he was making " American pancakes" he turn off the lighters and put the pancakes on the table "YEAH! American pancakes you haven't made those in a while daddy" she ran to the table and sat on her chair she begin eating and ate her pancakes fast " this is delicious pancakes i ever have " she smile brightly to takano while he drink he coffe " I have to go to work and i can't leave you here so your coming with me" takano grab his things and stare at her " okay" she smile as she dress up and went with her walk throught the hallways but takano stare at the door mato look at takano " daddy what are you doing" takano stare at her " nothing lets go" he walk to her to the elevator to the car " i can't wait where you work" she smile at him and play around while takano was looking at the stop by at Marukawa Publish " this is where you work " as she stare at him " yeah it not amazing but yes" takano know what the girl thinking but " wow it's incredible am very luckly to have a dad like you" she smile again and this time takano blush but he kept his cool and grab mato hand as they walk to the doors open mostly everyone was gone like a haunted both went to the elevator to the floor but mostly everyone was missing takano kept on walking with mato and only saw some people still working " hey hatori why their barely peole around here!" takano yell at hatori as he notice takano was their " everyone that aren't here have cold and fever that they pass out if they work here" hatori begin working kisa notice that takano have a little girl with her " takano who that girl next to you " kisa point at the girl " oh her this is mato my daughter" every was surpirise " WHAT you never told us that you have a child" as kisa was still surprise " well actually she m-" mato smile at everyone " My name is mato nice to meet you and this is my daddy" she point at him " then why did you bring her here" min still smile and look at mato.

"well because i can't leave a child alone in the apartment" takano stare at everyone " thats is true" hatori put his hand on his chin but ritsu came out of nowhere late " am sorry i cam-... um takano who is she" ritsu point at her " oh me am mato and takano is my dad" she smile brightly as ritsu blush " okay i be working" ritsu sat on his desk glooming as he put his face on the desk " are you alright mister" mato poke his head " he fine mato he dose that all the time" takano stare down at her " oh okay daddy but first where the bathroom i kinda have to go" she cross her legs takano point at the bathroom " it's over there" mato left quikly and went inside the she was done she saw a girl like the same age as her but then saw tears in her eyes '' um miss are you all right" mato look at her " no i accidently cut myself " she show the wound to mato " dose it hurt really bad " as mato held her hand her blood drip " i know first lets clean your hands and i could use my bandage" mato held her hand on the sink wipe off the blood then mato use her bandage " thank you " the girl smile back to mato " no problem but anyway what your name" mato smile back " My name is Hiyori and yours" hiyori stare at mato " my name is mato but what are you doing here hiyori" mato stare back at her " well someone taking care of me here because my dad is too busy that his friend is taking care of me here" hiyori was rethinking about that " oh really what his name" mato went close to her " well his name is yokozawa but i like to call him onii-san" hiyori smile again " hey want to be friends" mato smile back " of course " they both walk out the bathroom and walk together to the hallway holding hands " hey mato want to play hide and go seek" hiyori stop and turn to mato " sure but i'll be it you better hide hiyori" mato gave a smart glare at her " okay count to 20" hiyori ran away as fast as mato cover her face " 1...2...3...4...5...6" hiyori ran and hide under ritsu desk "15...16...17...18...19...20 ready or not here i come" mato open her eyes and search everywhere to find hiyori. she went downstairs to check if she in the other floor " she a great hider then I am " she step on the edge of the stairs she almost fell until she bump on a stomach " oh am sorry i shou-'' mato look up and saw a man with black hair with blue eyes that look furious " you should watch yourself kid " yokozawa hold her an a sec and put her up straight " do you look okay you seem like you haven't slept" mato stare up at him "well i have to go" yokozawa pat mato head and stare at him until her eyes couldn't see him anymore she left and search everywhere in the floor and went up but then heard yelling she pick and saw takano yelling at yokozawa mato went down and saw a foot under the crawl there and poke behind hiyori " found you...do you know why their yelling?" mato was confues " i don't know am trying to hear" they both listen the converstion until they accidently fell down when ritsu stand up " ow that hurt" they both hold their head until they notice that takano and yokozawa were looking at them " what are you kids doing!'' yokozawa yell at them " um..playing hide and go seek" mato was pretty frighten as hiyori was behind her " then why were you under onodera desk" takano stare at them '' well because hiyori was hiding there and i found her here that is the game and we should be going now" mato stand up and help hiyori and ran fast downstairs " takano do you know that girl with the blue eyes" yokozawa ponit at the girl while she left '' yes she my..daughter and you'' takano glare at him '' well am taking care of my friend daugther thats all'' yokozawa left as takano sat down and sigh. mato and hiyori ran to the bathroom "whew that was close i can't believe he yell at us"mato peek out to the door " well he not always like that you know" hiyori look at mato " wait you know him" mato look at hiyori "because he my dad boyfriend" hiyori kept clam and look t her " dads..boyfriend...eh! you mean that you have two dads" mato was confuse " yeah they both fall in love when they start to know each other and how about you dose you dad have someone" hiyori look at her and wait for the answer " umm i don't know i don't think he has wife so no and i don't think he in love with a man so i don't know actually" mato smile at her " well okay what game do you want to play next" hiyori smile. Work time was almost over and takano was still stuck on his work " bye hiyori see you next time" mato wave at her until she left then turn around and saw her dad stuck she went up to him " dad are you okay" mato look at him" takano stare back " yeah am fine" takano look at the clock and it was almost 10 PM ("This girl need to go to sleep...maybe onodera coould take care of her we are negihbors") takano thought to himself " ONODERA!" takano yell at him "WHAT takano i was about to leave " onodera glare at him.

"can you take care of my daughter mato" takano point at her while mato smile at him " yeah and you know you don't have to yell at ME!" onodera look at him then look at mato " lets go mato" onodera lend a hand to mato " okay" mato led her hand to him as they walk together to the apartment while takano still both went to the tarin and sat together " onodera do like someone" mato look up to his green eyes "why did you say that" onodera look at her " because you seem so young that like every girl would want to date with you" mato look at him blushing " well there is one person i like 10 years ago" onodera stare at his reflection " there is who is she and whats her name" mato look at him " well i don't want to tell her name but she was one i love until we went to different college and we never see each other ever again" onodera lie a little and look at mato "am sorry" mato look down " it's okay people be sad sometimes and people be happy sometimes" mato nod slept on onodera shoulder but onodera look down and rethink of his past ("takano") he said to were there at ritsu apartment " i know why my dad want you to take care of me because you two live close right" mato stare at the door and look up at him ritsu blush and open his ran around in his apartment and ran back and hug ritsu " thank you for taking care of me onodera" mato blush and smile at him ritsu stroke mato hair a little and play with accidently slept on the couch ritsu put on the blanket on mato until he heared a doorbell walk to his door and surpries to see takano ritsu was frigthen a little because takano still stand there staring at him with his handsome eyes then close them and walk in ritsu apartment "HEY who the one that let you in my apartment!" ritsu glare at him " i did" takano stare his green eyes while ritsu blush "thanks for taking care of mato" takano look at mato while she sleep sliently " your..welcome"ritsu blush takano stare at ritsu blushing then he went up to him and kiss him and hug him so he won't let go " HEY! what are you doing let me go" ritsu try to break free but takano didn't let him " shhh you might wake up mato" takano turn his head to see that mato is awake and again kiss ritsu with his was being force to kiss that he could barely were bith in ritsu room kissing together (like freanch kissing)takano open his shirt and his pants lick all over ritsu body while ritsu moan loud blushing and closing his eyes "why are you closing your eyes" takano look at him "SUTUP!" ritsu still close them takano look at him and kiss him so he can open was surlping his d*ck and ritsu moan more louder that mato woke up by the moaning,she hear noise "what is that noise" she said stand up and follow the noises she peek throught the door and saw takano having sex with onodera ("what are they doing?") she thought to turn around ritsu body and put his d*ick in his butt that it hurt ritsu.

Takano was doing it while ritsu moan mato try and see whats takano got closer and closer until she trip the door open wide mato put up her face and saw her dad with was blushing as hell and takano was embress "uuhh dad what are you doing" mato stare at them takano try to think of something and ritsu was mute that he look like he dead " well...we were...testing our temputre that how hot is a human body is" takano stay cool while ritsu nod yes " oh then test my temputre" mato smile at them " oh but it for grown ups and your still a kid so sorry" ritsu unmute himself and stare at her " oh okay then next time" mato close the door and left and slept on the couch " whew that was close" ritsu lay down "you just got lucky becaues mato came in but it night and i have to wake up to go somwhere so goodnight" takano hug ritsu while he sleep ritsu didn't mind and slept woke up at 1PM in night because she have a nightmare "what a horrible nightmare" mato said to herself "maybe i need fresh air"mato toke her pink cute jakect with cute light brown UGG but saw ristu key "maybe i should take it with me anycase" she toke the key and left outside the apartments and saw lights everywhere while their a lot people and saw a bilbored with a women using lipstick "wow that women is pretty" as she sparkle at her but then saw a man fight the druken man she ran away so she wouldn't get into it she ran few more blocks and catch her breath "i think it time to go home"but forgot were the apartment is "uh oh" she said she went down to the train staion and saw a lot of business people wearing boreding clothes and she was the only one waering colorfull clothes she didn't know were to go and saw a man playing his guiter she went inside the train staion she stay their quite and little scared as the train staion stop she barely see people in the staion "now what am i gonna to do"mato tears were almost out by the wall until a man went up to her "hey kid are you alright" mato heard a man as she look up she saw a beatuiful man with light brown hir with light brown eyes with pierce on the edge of his ear the clothes match his style and mato look back she saw lots of women sparkle as they have hearts in their eyes "..and who are you" mato said to the beatuful man "oh am sorry i must be a stranger to you am Kou Yukina" yukina stare at the girl "am mato"she said to yukina "mato where your parernts"yukina look around but mato couldn't help it but told the truth "i went by myself becauuse i need fres air and now am lost" she said quitely in the end while yukina listen "well do you know which train staion were you first at" yukina look at her "no" she gloom down yukina look at her and mess up her hair "it okay will be fine"yukina smile at her but gloom down again while they were teenage girls look at her yukina chuckle at her while she blush cutely yukina and mato have been every singel staion in the whole city but have few more staion left mato was sad as yukina look at her face " it okay will find wich train staion"yukina smile at her as she smile a little but as the train stop mato saw the man with a guiter and remember "yukina come on it this staion" mato ran out and went up "wait up mato" yukina ran up to her and follow up to her " yukina try to find something with a gigantic women with a lipstick" mato said while yukina chickle what she said yukina search and saw a women with a lipstick "found it it right there" yukkina point at it "lets go" mato ran by the bilbored and went left and saw the same apartment she left inside as yukina catch up to her and went inside the elevator and press the number "your parents live here'' yukina said to her mato look up at him with his beatiful eyes but stop blushing " well i have dad but not a mom" mato rethi8nk harder but only could see black picture in her mind " i always want to live here but dont have engouh money so i have two jobs a bookseller and a teacher"yukina said to her "wow really that amazing" mato sparkle at him but differently the elevator stop she ran throught the hallway and saw the number 1202 and look down the key and said 1202 "well you found the apartment i guess i be going" yukin was sbout to leave until mato hug him "thank you yukina for helping me" mato look at him as a brother "your welcome...well i have to leave until we meet again" yukina wave goodbye the elevator close mato open the door and creep inside and lock the door and toke off her UGG.

she toke off her jacket and peek throught the door "whew they still asleep" mato put her hand and sweapt her head but look at the couch and imagine evil spirit in it "am scare i might get a nihtmare again'' she look at the bed with takano and onodera sleeping onodera face left and takano face right she close the door very quitely and went in the middle of the bed she put in her blanket and slept on top of her face as the three if them sleep peacefully togther as a woke up and look at teh time "it 7:10AM takano left hand grab a soft hand he look back and saw mato put her left hand on onodera face takano chuckle a little and went up mato heared noise and saw takano leave for about few more minuts she got up and look at the time on the other side of onodera she look at the time until she trip on the wires and went on onodera body and made onodera to wake thought it was takano but look up top off him and saw mato "ow ow my arm...Hi" she smile like she was getting in trouble she tried to get off but saw onodera upper body naked she blush she was touching onodera stomach while her head was on the chest she got off and ran to her dad as he came back in the kitchen and hug behind him "daddy am scare" mato hug takano by the side of left got dress and look at takano '' takano were you at'' onodera said to was confuse and speak his words '' oh i went to get mato clothes '' takano stare at him deep in his eyes as he like controllong him onodera look down '' you did am gonna go and try them on'' mato left to the bathroom with her new clothes and change onodera stare as she left until takano swept in and hug behind him"am gonna miss you..ritsu"takano close his eyes onodera didn't even move he just relax the hug behind him mato peek the door and notice their hugging (''daddy is in love with a man..is that normal or not") mato think harder but didn't have time and put on her twintails takano heared noise opening the door and let go of onodera "dad were we going" mato jump up and down like a puppy that wanted treats " well your going to school " takano look at her "YEAH! i can't wait" mato was happy as ever and left outside takano grab his things and saw onodera sadness he came back and kiss him on the cheek "see yah" takano left while onodera blush hard as he was about to and mato were iniside the car ("i miss onodera" takano kinda gloom down as mato pat his back "it okay daddy you could win his heart"mato smile at him "wait you now our relationship me and onodera" takano look at her "yeah i saw you two hugging each other and it seem that you want to hug him foever but i total accept you relationship"mato smile at her while takano smile back as if his life been happy with this girl as his own daugther.

**FINALLY am finish my master piece is done *holding the pages* am gonna post this and am...done hope you guys read it if you like it then i write some more see bye.**


End file.
